Girls over land
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri are fighting over the Prideland thinking who should be queen.
At the Prideland, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri are at the top of Pride Rock having a conversation.

Tifu said, "Wow Kiara, the top of Pride Rock sure is beautiful."

Kiara said, "Yep. Soon, when I rule here, I'll be able to change the Prideland to a better place."

Tifu said, "Uh, what about us?"

Zuri said, "Yeah, we're in this family too you know."

Kiara said, "Yeah, but you're my advisor. We can't all be queen."

Zuri said, "Which is why I should be the queen."

Tifu said, "Uh, why you?"

Zuri said, "Because I'm the most cleanest lion ever. It will be perfect for the environment."

Tifu said, "The only environment you're gonna cause is your bossiness."

Zuri said, "Excuse me."

Tifu said, "Anyway, I should be the queen. Beside, I can take care of the Prideland with my eyes close."

Zuri said, "No you can't."

Tifu said, "Yes I can."

Zuri said, "No."

Tifu said, "Yes."

Zuri said, "No."

Tifu said, "Yes."

Kiara said, "Girls, none of you can be queen. Only I can be the queen. Beside, my father is the king you know."

Zuri said, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't be queen and by we I mean me."

Tifu said, "Yeah right. I can be more supportive to the Prideland than anything else."

Zuri said, "If you were so supportive, you wouldn't be making fun of Kion."

Tifu said, "Unleast I don't have a bad taste for bugs."

Zuri said, "Because bugs are gross."

Kiara said, "Girls, it doesn't matter who hates bugs. None of you can't be queen."

Tifu said, "I can be a better queen than you."

Kiara said, "Oh really."

Zuri said, "I can be the queen better than the two of you."

Tifu said, "I like to see you try."

Zuri said, "And why should I?"

Tifu said, "To see if you are weak enough to handle it."

Zuri said, "I am not weak. You are."

Tifu said, "No, you."

Zuri said, "You."

Tifu said, "YOU!"

Zuri said, "YOU!"

Kiara said, "Enough. Both of you are weak."

Tifu and Zuri said, "OH YEAH!"

Kiara said, "YEAH!"

Tifu said, "Well then, I think I'll go take my business elsewhere."

Zuri said, "Me too."

Kiara said, "Fine."

So the three went their separate ways. Kiara soon bump into Kion.

Kion said, "Huh? Oh hi Kiara."

Kiara sighed and said, "Oh, hi Kion."

Kion said, "What's wrong?"

Kiara said, "It Tifu and Zuri. Those two thinks they can outshine me better."

Kion said, "What you mean?"

Kiara said, "They wanted to be queen, but I keep telling them that only I can be queen. It just not fair."

Kion said, "Did you ask them politely why they wanna rule the Prideland?"

Kiara said, "Well, no. I just don't get it. Why would Tifu and Zuri wanna be queen?"

Kion said, "Well, Zuri like being clean so maybe she want the Prideland to be as clean as she is. For Tifu, maybe she wants more attention to herself."

Kiara said, "Well that is just an excuse. If only I can show them that I can only be queen."

Kion said, "And what are you gonna do?"

Kiara smiled evilly and said, "I think I will go to war."

Kion gasped and said, "What? You can't go to war. You're like eight years old."

Kiara said, "Oh I'll go to war alright, but first I'm gonna need a fighter."

Kiara looked at Kion evilly. Kion said, "Me."

Kiara said, "Yes. I want you to fight for my throne."

Kion said, "But I can't hit a girl."

Kiara said, "Those two will probably get a fighter as well. Come on, let get ready."

Kion said, "I have a bad feeling like this."

So Kiara is getting ready for Kion to battle. Meanwhile, Tifu was moping around.

Tifu said, "Man, Kiara think she is so smart just because she's a princess. If I was a queen, I would've banish her."

As she was moping, Dogo came out of the bushes and saw Tifu. Tifu was shocked and said, "Wait, I know you. You're that jackal who almost ruin Kupatana."

Dogo said, "Lucky guess. Wait, aren't you Kion's girlfriend."

Tifu said, "Well no. What are you doing here anyway?"

Dogo said, "Why do you think I'm here?"

Tifu said, "Well there's no food here. Until Kiara steals it all."

Dogo said, "Uh, why would she do that?"

Tifu said, "Because she wanted to be queen, but I told her that I would make an excellent queen. She thinks I'm too weak for that."

Dogo said, "But isn't that wrong to fight over a kingdom between your best friend?"

Tifu said, "A little, but that doesn't lead her the right to think that I can't do it."

Dogo said, "So, what are you gonna do?"

Tifu thought for a minute then the had a plan. She looked at Dogo evilly and said, "Maybe I can go to war and defend my honor to rule the Prideland and I think it would be perfect for you to fight for me."

Dogo said, "Wait, you want me to fight two girls in order for you to rule the Prideland."

Tifu said, "Those two might have some boys helping in the fight. So, will you help me?"

Dogo said, "Hmm, okay."

Tifu said, "Great. Let get ready."

So Tifu and Dogo are getting ready for the battle. Meanwhile, Zuri is feeling angry for what happened back there. She said, "Man, that Tifu and Kiara thinks I'm the weakest cub ever. I can handle everything better than they can. Tifu think she is clever by saying that bugs is the bad taste for me. Well, I hope she choke on one."

As Zuri continued talking, Janja came and saw Zuri looking upset. He said, "well hello there little cub."

Zuri gasped and said, "Janja."

Janja said, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Zuri said, "That's none of your business."

Janja said, "Ah, but I wanna know what happened. Beside, you don't want me to eat you by not telling me, right."

Zuri said, "Well if you must know. This morning Kiara, Tifu, and I were fighting to see who should rule the Prideland. They thinks I'm too weak to rule the Prideland."

Janja said, "Well, that doesn't sound very promising."

Zuri said, "If only I can should them what I can do so I can rule the Prideland."

Janja said, "Hmm, well you could go to war."

Zuri said, "To war, but I don't wanna hurt Kiara or Tifu."

Janja said, "Not them. I'll do the fighting for you. Beside, those two might have bodyguard to do the fighting as well."

Zuri said, "Hmm, well I guess I can do that."

Janja said, "Come on, let get ready."

So Janja and Zuri gets ready for the battle. For hours, the three girls set the boys on the battle. Zazu quickly announce the three group that will be fighting.

Zazu said, "Ladies and gentlemen. Today we will see the three boys who will fight for their girls right for the Prideland. Our first fighter will be the leader of the Lion Guard, fiercest type, Kiara's brother, Kion."

Kion said, "I'm ready for anything."

Zazu said, "Next we have a pipsqueak jackal pup who almost ruin Kupatana, Dogo."

Dogo said, "Yeah."

Zazu said, "And last we have a stinky, slobbery, poacher, ruler of the Outland, Janja."

Janja said, "Alright. Let takes them down."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa. Tifu and Zuri order Dogo and Janja to fight."

Dogo said, "Whoa. I have two enemies to fight. Cool."

Janja said, "Grr, I always knew Kion would be here, but that jackal pup, this might turn out fun."

Zazu said, "Alright then. On your mark, get set, fight."

So Kion, Janja, and Dogo began fighting each other for their girls right.

Kiara said, "My brother is gonna win."

Zuri said, "Ha, Janja is gonna win first."

Kiara said, "Need I remind you that Janja been defeated many times."

Tifu said, "Yeah, but the only thing he can't defeat is Dogo."

Zuri said, "Uh, yes he can. He hates jackal as much as Kion."

Kiara said, "Dogo is too small to beat Kion or Janja."

Zuri said, "Yeah, he'll probably get knocked down."

Tifu said, "Ha, you can't judge Dogo just because he's small."

Zuri said, "The same thing you can't judge Janja, because he's evil."

Kiara said, "In case you haven't notice, Janja and Dogo are evil. I can't believe you chose them to fight."

Tifu said, "Oh yeah, it wasn't fair that you have to choose your own brother."

Kiara said, "Unleast I have a brother."

Zuri said, "So you cheated."

Kiara said, "Did not."

Zuri said, "Did too."

Kiara said, "DID NOT!"

Tifu and Zuri said, "DID TOO!"

The girls kept arguing. Soon, the boys stop fighting and saw the girls arguing.

Kion said, "Hey guys, I don't think this is working."

Dogo said, "Yeah, those girls fighting over us and their kingdom."

Janja said, "We can't have them doing that."

Kion said, "Yeah, and we just fight and fight until one of them is in charge."

Janja said, "We can't let them do that."

Dogo said, "So, what do we do?"

Kion thought for a minute and said, "You guys thinking what I'm thinking."

Dogo said, "Hmm, yeah."

Janja said, "I think I know what to do."

So the three smiled evilly and they each took a patch of dirt and threw it at the girls.

Zuri said, "Hey."

Kiara said, "What was that for?"

Kion said, "We are stick and tired of the three of you always arguing for the kingdom."

Dogo said, "And forcing us to fight for you."

Tifu said, "Aw come on. We need to know who's gonna be the queen of the Prideland."

Kiara said, "That's gonna be me."

Zuri said, "No, me."

Tifu said, "ME!"

Janja said, "Enough. Look, all of you can't be queen."

Kion said, "Especially Kiara."

Kiara said, "What? Kion."

Dogo said, "The only way to settle this is to make some agreement."

Zuri said, "Are you sure about that?"

The three nodded.

Kiara said, "Well, I guess we could make a deal."

Tifu said, "But how."

Janja said, "It like this. When Kiara become queen, the two of you can have different part of the queen jobs."

Zuri said, "What?"

Dogo said, "Kiara can make check the morning report from Ono and Zazu."

Kion said, "Tifu can hunt for animals."

Janja said, "And Zuri can be the clean up patrol."

Tifu said, "Wait, that a great idea."

Zuri said, "Yeah, now we'll all have different job."

Kiara said, "I guess that can work."

Kion said, "Good. Now please promise us to not fight about this again."

Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri said, "Cross our hearts and hope to fly, we stick a cupcake in our eyes."

So the boys smiled and the girls finally agree to share the Prideland once again.

The End.


End file.
